


Soriku Hairbraiding in the Sunset

by EvynV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Hair Braiding, M/M, What could've been, adobe illustrator, boyfriends being cute w/ eachother, riku with really long hair, vector art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvynV/pseuds/EvynV
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory





	Soriku Hairbraiding in the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this piece for a while--thanks to Adobe Illustrator 😅. Soriku was my first ship going into the KH fandom, and it still holds a soft spot in my heart 💕 .

  
Give it Some Love at [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtxHvioFKoI/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=6jinwxc8p67i) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/e_venkateswaran/status/1095167229740621824?s=19)


End file.
